paramorefandomcom-20200213-history
That's What You Get
"That's What You Get" is a single by Paramore. This is the second Australian single, third U.S. single and the fourth UK single from Riot!, along with the song being the second track from the album. The song was released on radio on March 22 in Australia and on March 24 in the U.S. Interestingly enough, this song was written by Michael Benedict who won the Western Pennsylvania Write a song for Paramore Contest in 2007. Benedict, a native of Pittsburgh, PA, won the contest and based the song he wrote off of a poem he wrote in a sophomore English class. Michael Benedict is credited on their album with writing the lyrics to the hit song. In the United States, the song was released on May 5 as a download and physically on May 12. The song is featured in the video game Rock Band 2. The song was certified Gold in the United States on December 12, 2008, selling over 500,000 copies. Music Video The music video, directed by Marcos Siega, was shot in Nashville, Tennessee, on March 2 and March 3, 2008, just over a week before Paramore canceled some tour dates to work on internal issues. MTV2 released the official music video on March 24, 2008. The music video shows the band playing in a living room with clips of a relationship of two lovers (Aaron Holmes of Death in the Park band and Jenna Galing, both from Richmond VA) and a small gathering of the band's friends and family. The friends and family are having a good time taking pictures, talking, and listening to music. The two lovers seem to be very much in love with each other. One of the lovers seems to be connected to one of the band members. The two soon go to the gathering where the boy meets someone (maybe an ex-girlfriend) and starts to flirt with her. As the boy continues to spend more time with the other girl, his girlfriend sits on a near couch watching them. As soon as they start holding hands, the girlfriend leaves and starts crying. The end shows the two lovers standing in a graveyard watching themselves kiss. Background The music video was shot just over a week after Paramore cancelled their European tour to work on "personal issues", amidst media speculation of the band breaking up. Hayley Williams explained that, given the fragile state of the band, they all thought it best if they kept the shoot low-key, surrounding themselves with their friends and family, keeping it simple. Hayley added "We had tons of friends there, and it really just felt like a hangout session. And Marcos was so cool about it. He said, 'Bring your friends.' We shot it in some of our friends' houses, and it just felt so real ... and I think it's the first time in a video you're gonna get to see who we really are." Two behind-the-scenes videos are available, one the making of the video, the other introducing the band's friends who appear in the video. Lyrics Category:Single Category:Single from Riot! Category:Songs Category:Riot! Category:Single from 2008